The House of Curse Toys
The House of Curse Toys is the tenth case in Parinaita and the fourth case to take please in Sleepy Hollows. Plot The team go to the Ripper's house to meet Juliet and Alejandro. However when they got there. They went and checked the Toy Room. They found Thomas Mint murdered. They got to work and filed Juliet, Alejandro and Rex as suspects but then Emily got ill somehow and she had to go to the hospital. While she went into the hospital the chief, Matthew, Joined the player to help them finish the case. They filed two more suspects and then when Matthew and the player got everything they needed. They arrested Meg for the murder of Thomas Mint. Upon hearing the chief. Meg didn't admit to the murder right away but after some time she told the team that she had been a loyal supporter to the Ripper for many many years. She read up on legands and read book on him. Everything and when she heard that Julian was going to one of Thomas's parties. It broke her heart and so when she saw the man in her attic. It made her angry and she cut his neck and wrote "May the Ripper forgive you for your sins". Matthew explained that Grandchildren can believe whatever they want. Meg however wouldn't have that and said that "Everyone should warship him!". They arrested her and after a fast trail. Meg was sentenced to life in prison. After all of that The team talk to both Helen and Juliet who both said that they saw the Ripper. After a while the team got a call from a man called "The Puzzle Man". After a long call the man revealed himself to be the Ripper of Time. Matthew was shocked and asked how he got the number. The ripper didn't reply and hung up. The team took one last look at the Attic. They found a puzzle box and when they opened it they found a model of a house which said "Come here PPD and I will reveal all!" They send it to Fiona and Fiona told them it was Archie Looper Rochester's home. Matthew and Emily heard this and got scared. Matthew ordered them to go to Archie's home and get thos sorted out before it was too late... Summary Victim: * Thomas Mint (Found with his neck cut in the Toy Room) Murder Weapon: * Bloody Knife Killer: * Meg Godfiled Suspects Profile: * Can Fight * Knows Puzzles * Knows Poisons Appearance: * Is a female Profile: * Knows Puzzles Appearance: * Wears Grey Profile: * Can Fight * Knows Puzzles * Knows Poisons Appearance: Profile: * Knows Puzzle * Knows Poison * Can Fight Appearance: * Is a female * Wears Grey Profile: * Can Fight * Knows Puzzles * Knows Poisons Appearance: * Is a Female Quasi-Suspects Other names (Confirmed in phone call): * The Ripper of Time Crime Scenes Killer's Profile * The Killer can Fight * The Killer knows Puzzles * The Killer Knows Poisons * The Killer The Killer is wearing Grey * The Killer Is female Steps Chapter 1: Blood Toy * Investigate House's Toy Room (Clues: Victim's Body, Handbook; Victim Identified: Thomas Mint; New Suspect: Juliet Tarantella) * Talk to Juliet Tarantella (New Crime Scene Unlocked: House Hallway) * Investigate House Hallway (Prerequisite: Juliet's Interrogation; Clues: Bin, Pile of Toys) * Examine Handbook (Result: Open Book; New Suspect: Alejandro De Conrjo) * Examine Bin (Result: Bloody Knife) * Examine Pile of Toys (Result: Puzzle) * Examine Puzzle (Result: Picture; New suspect: Rex Holder) * Talk to Alejandro De Conrjo (Prerequisite: Examine Handbook) * Question Rex Holder (Prerequisite: Examine Puzzle) * Analyse Bloody Knife (09:00:00; Attributes: The killer can fight) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attributes: The killer knows Puzzles) * Move onto Chapter 2 (1 Star) Chapter 2: The Investigation Knock * Investigate Attic (Available after unlocking chapter 2; Clues: Box of clothes, Bottle) * Examine Box of Clothes (Result: Painting; New Suspect: Meg Godflied) * Examine Bottle (Result: Label) * Analyse Poison bottle (09:00:00; Attibutes: The killer knows poisons; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Doll Room) * Investigate Doll Room (Clues: Demolition Contract, Lock safe, Ripped Doll) * Examine Demonlition Contract (Result: Signed Contract; New Suspect: Helen Williams) * Examine Locked Safe (Result: Birth Record) * Examine Ripped Doll (Result: Picture) * Analyse Birth record (09:00:00) * Ask Rex Holder about why he lied (Prerequisite: Analyse Birth record; Profile Updated; Rex likes Puzzles, Knows Poisons and can fight) * Talk to Helen Williams (Prerequisite: Examine Demolition Contract; Profile Updated; Knows Puzzles and Can fight) * Ask Meg Godfiled about the painting (Prerequisite: Examine Box of Clothes; Profile Updated: Meg knows Puzzles) * Ask Juliet Tarantella why she ripped the doll (Prerequisite: Examine Ripped Doll; Profile Updated: Juliet can fight, Knows Prison and knows Puzzle) * Move onto Chapter 3 (No Stars) Chapter 3: Haunted Eyes * Investigate Hallway table (Available after Unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Transportation form, Documents, Locked box) * Examine Locked Box (Result: Photo of young boy) * Examine Photo of Young boy (Result: Julian Godflied) * Examine Transportation form (Result: Alejandro's name) * Examine Documents (Result: Law Papers) * Analyse Law papers (09:00:00) * Ask Meg Godflied about her grandson (Prerequisite: Examine Photo of young boy; Profile Updated: Meg can fight and knows Poisons) * Question Alejandro De Conrjo why he was being forced to leave (Prerequisite: Examine Transportation form; Profile Updated: Alejandro knows Puzzles) * Ask Helen Williams why she was suing the victim (Prerequisite: Analyse Law Papers; Profile Updated: Knows Poisons) * Investigate Attic Window (Clues: Wooden Box, Victim's Glasses) * Examine Wooden Box (Result: Strange Object) * Examine Victim's Glasses (Result: Strange Goo) * Analyse Strange Object (09:00:00; Attributes: The killer is wearing Grey) * Analyse Strange Goo (15:00:00; Attributes: The killer is female) * Take Care of the Killer now! * Move onto Shadow Of the Party (4/6) (No stars) Shadow Of the Party: The Call... (4/6) * Talk to Juliet Tarantella (Available after unlocking Shadow of the Party (4/6)) * Investigate Attic window (Prerequisite: Juliet's Interrogation; Clue: Pendent) * Examine Pendent (Result: Picture of girl) * Analyse Picture of girl (09:00:00) * Talk to Kelly Quinn about the Ripper of Time (Prerequisite: Analyse Picture of Girl) * Investigate Doll Room (Prerequisite: Kelly's Interrogation; Clue: Poster) * Examine Poster (Result: Message from the Ripper of Time) * Talk to Helen Williams (Available after Unlocking Shadow of the Party 4/6)) * Investigate House Hallway (Prerequisite: Helen's Interrogation; Clue: Scary Picture) * Examine Scary Photo (Result: Unlocked Safe) * Analyse Unlocked Safe (06:00:00) * Ask "Puzzle man" about why they called (Everything above must be done before) * Investigate Attic (Prerequisite: Puzzle man's phone call; Clue: Puzzle box) * Examine Puzzle Box (Result: House Model) * Analyse House Model (09:00:00) * Move onto the Next Case (1 Star) Trivia * This is the first known appearance of the Ripper of Time (The main villain of Sleepy Hollow) * This case has two returning suspects (These being Juliet Tarantella and Alejandro De Conjro) Navigation Category:Sleepy Hollows